In Sickness and In Health
by LexLover
Summary: Sonny comes to visit his favourite lady lawyer, but she made be in need of a little TLC
1. Default Chapter

Alexis entered her apartment, tossing her keys carelessly on her desk, shrugging out of her jacket. Her whole body ached and her throat had become dry and scratchy.  
  
  
  
Sighed heavily and gratefully threw her body down across the couch. She laid her head back on the armrest, closing her eyes. 'Just for a minute', she told herself. Moments later, a heavy blanket of sleep engulfed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
The pounding in her head would not stop. She groggily opened her eyes, trying to sit up without making herself dizzy. The pounding continued. She soon realized someone was at her door, and they wouldn't go away.  
  
  
  
"Alexis!" Sonny called out.  
  
  
  
The pounding in her head subdued to a dull ache as she rose from the couch. She took a few steps when a wave of dizziness washed over her. Her vision blurred and she clutched onto the table, giving herself support.  
  
  
  
'Note to self, don't do that again', she thought, slowly making her way to the door.  
  
  
  
"Alex-" She opened the door and he stopped mid-sentence. He looked at her face and was immediately concerned.  
  
  
  
"Alexis, are you feeling okay? You look a little pale," he said, taking a step closer.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine Sonny, just tired. Is there something wrong?" She asked, leaning against the doorframe.  
  
  
  
"I heard about Helena. I tried calling you but you didn't answer. Then I got really worried, so I came over to see if you were okay. I can have Johnny over here in ten minutes," he told her, walking into her apartment.  
  
  
  
She sighed heavily, closing the door. She walked towards the couch and sat down. "I'm fine Sonny, really I am. I appreciate your concern but it's not necessary. Right now I'm not too worried about Helena. I've wasted too much of my time being afraid of that witch. I'm putting a stop to it here!" She stated firmly.  
  
  
  
"Alexis, if something is bothering you, I'm here to listen you know."  
  
  
  
"Sonny, I'm fine. Please just drop it."   
  
"Okay," he said, shrugging it off.  
  
  
  
"Sonny, I'm sorry. I'm just not myself tonight. I know you are just being my friend, and you have no idea what that means to me. Can we please just drop it for tonight? I just don't feel like talking."  
  
  
  
"Alexis Davis doesn't feel like talking? Are those pigs I see flying?" He teased.  
  
  
  
"Very funny Corinthos."  
  
  
  
He smiled at her, dimples on full display. His face took a more serious approach as he sat down beside her. "I understand completely, Alexis. Promise me you will never be afraid to tell me anything," he said, gently taking her hand into his. He was amazed at how smooth and soft it felt under his fingers.  
  
  
  
"Only if you promise me the same thing," she told him softly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
  
  
"Deal." Their gaze locked. Neither moved nor spoke. They simply sat, staring at one another, eyes burning into each other. Alexis was the first to look away, tearing her eyes away from his beautiful face. She glanced back at the dining room table and a smile crept over her lips. She stood up and walked towards the table.  
  
  
  
Sonny followed her, unable to look away. 'God she's gorgeous', he thought. He watched her; curious though as to what she was doing. She turned back to him; a deck of cards in her hand. "Since you don't like talking very much and I'm not in the mood, would you like to play?" She asked, a mischievous grin plastered over her face. Sonny looked at her, matching the grin.  
  
  
  
"Baby, you're on."  
  
  
  
"And you're going down."  
  
  
  
"Don't bet on it."  
  
  
  
"I already have."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hours later, the two were still playing. Neither would let the other have the winning hand to finish the game. "Alexis, you are such a cheater!"  
  
  
  
"I am not Sonny. You're the one stacking the deck when I go to the bathroom."  
  
  
  
"At least I don't keep other cards tucked away in my lap, and use it when it comes in handy."  
  
  
  
"I told you, it fell out of my hand and into my lap. When I realized it had fallen, I placed it back into my hand. It just happened to play well with what I had."  
  
  
  
"Nice try Alexis. You cheat!"  
  
  
  
"I think you are jealous because I'm a better poker player than you are."  
  
  
  
Sonny laughed. "You can only wish."  
  
  
  
"Fine, next hand, winner takes all, and the loser has to buy the other diner."  
  
  
  
"You're on!"  
  
  
  
"Good, but first, I'd like a refill please," Alexis said, handing Sonny her empty glass.  
  
  
  
"Why? So you can fix the deck while I'm gone because you can't win one on your own?" She simply shrugged, winking as he disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
She arched her back, trying to stretch her sore muscles. Her body had begun to ache again, and the pain in her head was returning. The throbbing was pounding at her temples and her throat was once again irritated. A chill had crept its way through her body and she shivered involuntarily. She wondered what the temperature of the room was. Alexis stood up, deciding to check the thermostat. She pushed herself away from the table and immediately regretted it.  
  
  
  
Her head swam, causing her vision to blur once again. Bright flashes of white and green swam before her, as her body swayed. It felt as though the room was spinning out of control. Sonny walked out of the kitchen, carrying two glasses of brandy.   
  
  
  
"Alexis!"  
  
He was just in time to witness Alexis's eyes roll back in her head and she descended to the ground. Sonny dropped the glasses he was holding and raced to catch her. His arms wrapped tightly around her limp body, moments before she hit the ground. 


	2. Calm Before the Storm

Sonny gently lifted her into his arms and placed her onto the couch. He looked down, shocked to see how pale her face has grown. "Alexis," he called, lightly tapping her cheeks, hoping she would awake. "C'mon, open those beautiful brown eyes of yours."  
  
  
  
He let out a breath, not realizing he was holding it when he saw the fluttering of eyelids. "Sonny?" She asked, her voice hoarse.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, it's me, just relax," he told her, brushing her bangs away from her eyes.  
  
  
  
"What happened?"  
  
  
  
"You decided to faint on me, and had me worried. Alexis, have you eaten today?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, god, please don't mention food, Sonny," she squirmed, turning her head away from the light. "Would you mind turning down the lights, my head is killing me," she asked, giving him a small smile.  
  
  
  
"You got it," he said, getting up and turning of the main lights. He switched on a smaller lamp, dimly lighting the room.  
  
  
  
"Thank you," she replied gratefully.  
  
  
  
"Anything for my favourite lady lawyer."  
  
  
  
"How charming."  
  
  
  
Sonny knelt in front of her, lightly running his fingers along her cheek and forehead. "You feel a little warm, Alexis. Maybe we should call the doctor."  
  
  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Sonny. I'm fine, just tired. Please don't worry about me."  
  
  
  
"I always worry."   
  
  
  
She blushed at his last comment, and hoped that he mistook it for her already flushed cheeks. "How about I make you some soup or something. Popcorn will not help you keep your strength up," he teased, but hoping she would accept the offer.  
  
  
  
"I promise I'll eat later. Would you mind helping me sit up?"  
  
  
  
"Sure." Sonny wrapped an arm around her shoulders and helped guide her up. He heard her low moan. "What's the matter?"  
  
  
  
"Just a little sore, nothing to fuss about."  
  
  
  
"Here, let me help you." Sonny positioned himself behind her on the couch, took her by the shoulders and helped her to lean back. He gently began to massage her upper back and neck. He heard her sigh as the tension in her muscles drained away as his fingers continued their dance along her back. Her eyes closed, her head dropped down. 'God this feels so good,' she thought to herself. She could feel her energy drain away from her body as his fingers pressed into tender flesh. "Feel better?"  
  
  
  
"Mmhm," was all she could mutter.  
  
  
  
Sonny placed a pillow into his lap, gently pulling Alexis down to rest her body. He placed her head on the pillow and leaned back. She curled her legs up, lying on her back. Sonny reached behind him, taking the afghan resting on the back of the couch, and placed it over her shivering body. Sonny looked down at the amazing creature in his lap and sighed. 'I've got to be the luckiest man alive,' He told himself.  
  
  
  
"Sonny," she whispered, barely audible.  
  
  
  
"Shh," he whispered, stroking her soft chestnut hair. "It's okay, just close you eyes and sleep."  
  
  
  
He continued to stroke her hair, occasionally tracing the outline of her jaw with his finger. "Just sleep." He felt her breathing even out as his head fell back against the couch. His heavy lids closed, and he too, was consumed in the world of sleep. 


	3. And Down Comes the Rain

Voices.  
  
  
  
She could hear voices coming from the outside of her door. She threw off the blanket that was covering her body and padded her way to the open bedroom door. She heard her mother's voice, arguing with another woman's voice. A voice she did not recognize; a voice she would never forget. Curiosity getting the better of her, she cautiously made her way into the hall, hiding behind the wall. She watched.  
  
  
  
"You tramp! How dare you say Mikkos loves you. You are nothing but a cheap, desperate, second rate whore!" The woman yelled, her eyes spitting fire.  
  
  
  
"You are wrong!" Mikkos loves us. His whole face brightens when he comes to visit us, He is happy here!"  
  
  
  
The other, who stood before her, enraged the woman. No one defied her and lived to tell about it. The woman lunged forward, taking Kristen off guard. The woman caught her by the wrist, spinning her around.  
  
  
  
"Mama!" The little girl cried.  
  
  
  
"Natasha, stay back!" Her mother yelled, terrified for her little one. Helena looked at the young girl, a smile curling over her lips. She brought her hand up, enclosed around a knife.  
  
  
  
"Leave my Mama alone!"  
  
  
  
Helena simply laughed. She looked into the girls pleading eyes, and slowly drew the knife across the woman's throat. "Mama, no!" Tears streamed down her face as she ran towards her mother.   
  
  
  
Helena let the lifeless body fall to the floor. A dull 'thud' was heard throughout the silence of the room. "You're next," she icily told the girl weeping over her mother's body. She disappeared from the room.  
  
  
  
"Mama?" She asked, looking at her still body. "Mama, wake up. I'm scared," she whispered in a small voice. "Please." She took her mother's hand into one of her smaller ones, and kissed her softly on the cheek, afraid she would hurt her.  
  
  
  
"Mama, I love you. Please wake up."  
  
  
  
She began to shake as she saw the blood on her mother, and on her. She placed her head atop her mother's stomach, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist. She curled her legs into her chest, starring at her mother's pale face.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't help you Mama. Please forgive me?"  
  
  
  
Her face was blank and pale. A tortured scream came shattering out of her as sobs wracked her small, thin frame. She rocked herself back and forth, until the tears exhausted her into sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sonny was startled awake by the sound of something high pitched. It was screaming. Alexis was screaming. Looking down, he realized Alexis was no longer in his lap.   
  
  
  
"Alexis," he called frantically getting up from the couch in search of her. She screamed again. He ran quickly into the kitchen and was shocked at the sight before him.  
  
  
  
Alexis was sitting with her back pressed firmly into the wall, knees drawn tightly to her chest, eyes shut tightly, as though she were trying to block something out.  
  
  
  
"Alexis, my god!" He said, running to her.  
  
  
  
The screaming continued. 


	4. Welcome Home

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
Sonny slowly made his way to her, careful to not frighten her any more than she already was. "Alexis," he called softly, putting a hand lightly on her shoulder.  
  
  
  
"No!" She screamed, jerking her shoulder back and pressing her back harder into the wall.  
  
  
  
"Shh. It's okay, Alexis, it's just me, Sonny."  
  
  
  
"Sonny?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, it's me. You're okay," he said, gently kneeling beside her.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Sonny."  
  
  
  
"Hey, hey, just breathe."  
  
  
  
"Sonny, I couldn't save her. It's my all fault. She was just lying there, and I couldn't wake her," she sobbed.  
  
  
  
Sonny felt a wave of nausea pass through him. He knew immediately she was talking about her mother and what she saw. His broke for her, there was nothing he could do to take away the pain she was feeling. His rage began to form when he thought about what would bring out such memories in her delusional state. 'Helena,' he thought. He would not let that women terrorize Alexis anymore, physically, or emotionally.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to pick you up and take you to bed." He scooped her into his arms and was alarmed at the heat he felt radiating off of her body. He looked her over and noticed that her shirt was plastered to her body and her face was flushed with heat.  
  
  
  
"God, Alexis, you're burning up," he said quickly walking up the stairs to her room. He gently placed her on the bed, bringing the sheets up with him.  
  
  
  
"Son," she murmured.  
  
  
  
"I know baby, I'm here, hold on." He ran to the bathroom and retrieved a face cloth. He ran it under the cool water and walked back to where Alexis laid. He looked for a thermometer, and when he finally found one, thankful it was the one that you insert in your ear, he took her temperature. He pulled the thermometer away and was not pleased with what he saw. Her temperature was 103.2º. Damn, she is way to hot.   
  
  
  
"Alexis, I need to get you out of this shirt. It is making you too hot and uncomfortable." When she didn't resist, he took it as a good sign. If she really didn't want him to get her out of the shirt, she would have definitely protested. He felt guilty for taking off her clothing while she was so sick, but it had to be done. He gently peeled the soaked material from her now shivering body, and slid one of her silk pajama tops onto her body. He couldn't help but to marvel at her creamy, smooth skin, that was now in full view. God she's beautiful, he thought. Next, he slid off her skirt and placed her long legs into the bottom half of her pajamas.  
  
  
  
He glanced down to look at her face, and found that her eyes were closed tightly, and moving rapidly beneath her lids. He figured that she must be remembering something and he wished he could stop her pain and delusions. Helena had hurt her so much, physically and emotionally, and he vowed to himself that he would never let Helena hurt her again. Alexis was the most important thing in his life, and he would not loose her. He would protect her always and forever.  
  
  
  
He glanced down to watch her sleeping form and was happy to see that she had somewhat relaxed. He placed the cloth back onto her forehead and brushed the damp locks of hair away from her face. He gently brushed his lips across her check bone and stoked her face, loving the way it felt beneath his fingertips.   
  
  
  
"It's okay Alexis; I'm here with you."  
  
  
  
She could feel someone touching her and it jerked her awake. Someone was touching her cheek; it felt rough and cold against her skin. She turned to the face that belonged to the hand and gasped. "Stavros?"  
  
  
  
"Hello, little mouse. I think it's time you and I got to know each other a little better, don't you?" 


End file.
